


Red Wedding

by Crypterion_Moon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/pseuds/Crypterion_Moon
Summary: The land is aglow on this day. The citizens of Gotham and visitors from far and wide have come to celebrate, the Red Wedding. Timothy and Todd's wedding and even sour ties are laid aside.A lot of things are left ambiguous here but what is certain is their history and the setting. It's possibly low fantasy category. But definitely not the Red wedding you might be thinking of.





	Red Wedding

Crimson streamed above the proceeding crowds as they came from far and wide. Banners and blooms stained the walls and plastered the grounds as if the stones themselves were covered in blood, a grim visual if it weren’t for the celebratory event in which they represented.  
A Red Wedding for the Red Ones. After years of war and turmoil, their everlasting love would finally culminate on this day. The Prince of Blood and Majesty and his Knight of Fire and Passion, to be forever wed and bonded.  
Many came bearing the two gifts of gold and roses, the two things that both Timothy and Todd loved so very much. But these gifts would not be received yet, as the veil still stood, draped between them and the world.  
And they too, would not bear witness to one another until it was time to come before God and sanctify their union.  
However, Brave Jason still felt the anxiety, an unfamiliar boiling within his gut. He would not regret this decision, no, but the very thought of bearing them both to the strangers and friends alike was a nauseating notion.  
He had almost wished they had run off to their own private wedding where no one would interrupt them or watch with such expectant eyes.

“Come, Jason, do stop fretting and let me help you into the armor.”

Despite the frown, he obeyed and stood in front of Richard though not without some choice words. 

“I do not understand this, why would we need the entire land to come bear witness to our wedding?”

Richard, the bastard, laughed at his distress as he fumbled with the straps and holds, unused to so much armor and one of such troublesome a make. He really should call for help, but Richard had inherited some of the King’s stubbornness during his time growing up with the man he’d come to call Father.

“I do swear, you and dear Timothy are certainly made for each other, not long ago did he protest the same.”

“What is there to say? Both he and I are more sensible and practical than most of our family.”

“Hush, do not be like that. Bruce has long awaited a day as this when you both would find yourselves the happiness you deserve,” Grayson tugged harshly on the strap that held the breastplate in place, “Granted, he did not quite expect you both to find that in each other, but he certainly could not be happier.”

“Nor I, Richard,” Jason said, thinking back wistfully when he finally laid the blade aside and instead pressed his hand against the porcelain of Timothy’s skin, his blue eyes pierced through the green haze that clouded Todd’s mind, finally breaking through the spell of death and hatred. It took many years for their fight to cease and for their anger to turn to passion, and many years more for their bond to take root and grow.

“Nor I,” he said one more time.

“Come, I believe we are finished.”

“I hope you have not made a mess of this, if we are to be united before hundreds of thousands, I would prefer to not humiliate myself the moment I step outside. And Lord forbid I do so as I stand before my love.”

“Calm yourself, such little faith in my skill.”

“Your skills are narrow, Richard, and donning armor sits outside of your realm of expertise. Might I remind you of when you once believed our King had gained forty pounds as you failed to put on his plackart?”

Richard threw his head backwards, amusement and memories dancing through his deep blue eyes, “And he had, I could swear it!”

Even Jason could not hold the smile that tugged at his lips. Grayson’s love of humor was indeed infectious and Todd, for one, was glad for it.  
Unbeknownst to the men both, the King had stood by the door, watching them both with a soft smile and an indiscernible expression that seemed to cross between the lines of fondness and concern. Grayson nodded his greeting and graciously vacated the room, leaving both the groom and the King.  
Bruce said not a word as approached, his steps terrifyingly light for a man of his build and bulk. This, Jason could understand, was where his love learned his light-footedness, perfected further into Timothy’s signature phantom steps that never failed to unnerve and awe all who witnessed him.

A large hand reached towards the armor and tugged, earning a grunt from the King as he inspected Richard’s handiwork.

“There is much room for improvement,” he says curtly.

“So I have told him.”

Much to his surprise, Bruce began to fix the armor himself, in the stead of servants despite it being unheard of for the King to ever engage in such a menial task.

“Would it not be better to call for the servants, your majesty?” Jason remarked with a raised brow.

“There is no need, I missed donning armor for another that was not myself.”

And so the King worked in silence as Jason swallowed and allowed him this luxury just once, though it did not quash his nerves. He may be a man who loved the simple things once in a blue moon, but it was usually against the tradition for King to indulge a subject like so. Still, it would not do to deny him either.

“I...it is difficult to believe this,” Jason finally said as he finally remembered the words he held for too long.

“Believe what?”

“That you...would be so gracious as to allow me to ask for Timothy’s hand. I expected...much disdain.”

Bruce reworked the strap that held the pauldrons together, tugging firmly but gentle to avoid injury, “I, also, can hardly believe myself. For the longest time, I feared that your misplaced rage would destroy my son as it was destroying you. I feared for him. Timothy is strong but he is also vulnerable.”

The King's eyes glanced up briefly to meet Jason's, “He would give up his life in a heartbeat, if it meant saving you.”

“The knowledge of that burns me still.”

Jason could not honestly deny the guilt that still ate him from time to time, the voice of regret strongest on the quietest of nights. But each time, the crystal blue of his darling Timothy’s eyes would pull him back from the edge of the shadow. A strong warrior, a loving Prince and a passionate companion. He was indeed a blessed man.

A heavy hand set on his shoulder as Bruce’s eyes bored into his own, not full of shame and disappointment but relief, joy and pride. His death had changed the man as it did to those who knew him as bright young man with the dream of becoming a knight. But though his return had brought them all pain, it also brought redemption. 

“I would do the same, for you Jason,” he said, memories of grief and loss flashed across like a shadow across the sea, “I am glad that you have returned to us and that you at last, found happiness.”

“And I will be forever grateful, for welcoming me home, for all that you have done, Bruce.”

Bruce gave a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and patted the boy, now a knight. Though many things were yet unsaid, they had time still to discuss it, “Come, it is time, we shan’t keep your husband-to-be waiting.”

They made their way along the passage, draped over with red cloth depicting battles of valor and depictions of creatures and magnificent beast embossed in gold as the King had requested, just as he had also commissioned silk and fine veils to be laid across Timothy’s own path, with soaring birds, phoenices and roses embroidered into the fabric. An idea that Barbara herself developed, and would have incorporated into her own wedding if the color had not been blue. Though she certainly could not complain as Richard had purchased for her the most magnificent blue gown. Bruce struggled to avoid bursting with glee, as he imagined the expression Todd would wear when he laid eyes on Tim in his own wedding wear, one that had been painstakingly designed by his daughters, further realized by the talents of his son Damian, who had taken a surprising interest in tailoring and dressmaking. A welcome break from the swords and knives and little else.

The finally reached their end of their respective paths, all that lead to this one moment. Their highest appointed head of the palace, Pennyworth was given the honor of addressing the crowd

“My dear friends, Ladies and gentlemen from afar. We gather here today to witness a most joyous occasion, one of undying love and loyalty. We have see many bonds form and fall where there was nothing to hold fast, but today, we bear witness to one forged in fire and strengthened in blood. Sanctified in holy passion before our Lord. Come bear witness to the union of our Prince Timothy and our Brave Knight returned Todd!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the veils and curtains were finally raised, revealing Jason and Timothy, facing each other on either side of the altars. The moment Jason had at last gazed upon his love, his breath was stolen away.  
Before him stood Timothy, dressed in rose red breeches that fit into black boots that reached past his knees, displaying long shapely legs. A gold embroidered, wine overcoat that was cut sharply, further accentuated his tight, lean figure fanning out ever so slightly so as not to hug too tightly to his hips, somehow adding to the allure of their slimness. Trailing behind him, perhaps the most breathtaking piece was the cape that settled on the pads of his shoulders. Catching the wind, they distended revealing red wings that caught the light, a tribute to his title and bloodline. Lastly, crowning his raven hair was a wreath of gold and silver feather that gave the image of wings sprouting from his beneath his locks. An angel in red, an appropriate image indeed. He must discuss this with the ladies at some time in the future.  
For now, if the armor didn’t make a fool of him, then his own traitor mind did, as Jason was certain his mouth was still wide and gaping. Eyes matching to take in every detail. He mustn’t me the only one.  
Finally, with a nudge, he collected himself and approached the altar, Timothy also taking his place beside him, smile bright and lovely. The words were a blur but he remembers clearly the moment the question was pressed.

“Will you take Prince Timothy of Drake-Wayne forevermore to be your husband?”

“I do,” he replied without hesitation.

“And do you, Prince Timothy take this loyal Knight Jason Todd of the Order to be your own, husband forevermore?”

A breath, “Always and forever.”

“With this, you are now joined together in the strength of the Lord, may he guide you side by side to the end of days.”

Overjoyed and unable to contain himself, Jason wrapped his arms around his now husband’s waist just as Timothy threw his own to pull his love close for a tender kiss. Cheers erupted from the crowds. Tears flowed with joy that not even Bruce could quite contain.  
A magnificent pair they were indeed, that even after years of strife, their love had only grown. And even as the cheers and praises rose above, both cared little but for the one he held in his arms. Jason and Timothy, together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to draw their outfits now...Great


End file.
